


For the Love of Moon and Star

by AstralEnchantress



Series: For Moon and Star [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralEnchantress/pseuds/AstralEnchantress
Summary: Voryn Dagoth ponders his feelings for Indoril Nerevar, but sometimes these things are left unsaid.AKA Voryn pines after Nerevar followed by angst :\
Relationships: Dagoth Ur/Indoril Nerevar
Series: For Moon and Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	For the Love of Moon and Star

With each passing day, with each moon that rose, Voryn Dagoth fell more in love with his Sweet Nerevar. Every quiet evening, where the loudest noise was his own heartbeat. Every stolen gaze from across rooms of less important people. Every smile that sent Voryn to Aetherius.  
Of course, he could never tell; judgmental eyes and prying ears would make sure of that. So he kept his love hidden behind closed doors, under full moons on drunken nights, in crumpled letters turned to ash. Voryn had learned long ago that emotions were best hidden behind bold masks and clever speeches.  
Still his feelings persisted, tugging at his heart at the least opportune moments. He often wondered how those beautiful lips would taste; how those calloused hands would feel against his skin; how that whispy white hair would feel entangling his fingers. It was these thoughts that tempted him each time they shared a quiet moment under the night sky.  
He promised himself to never act on such foolish fantasies. To never ruin what little they had. Still, he entertained the idea that they could belong to one another.  
On chilled nights spent overlooking Mournhold after long days of work, the two would sit and speak of time gone by. Voryn would carefully sip on his wine, sweet and warm on his tongue.  
He would listen to that harmonious voice, regaling him with tales of his travels. He'd listen to stories of impossible beasts, grand battles, surviving the most improbable circumstances by sheer skill.  
Voryn always seemed to believe Nerevar and his tall tales. Perhaps some small part of him wanted them to be real, for him to truely be larger than life. But he knew Nerevar better, he'd been there to see his darkest days, to see the cuts and bruises of battle, to see the pure mortal in him. Too many only saw the shining mask of 'Lord Indoril Nerevar, Moon-and-Star, Hortator of the Great Houses.' Voryn saw through it however, he knew the mortal mer underneath, and he cherished him all the same.  
Something about knowing that so carefully hidden side of Nerevar made him feel special, like it was something only they could share. This tender vulnerability, it belonged to them alone. Though he knew it could never last. Life changes, just as the phases of the moon.  
When word spread that Kagrenac was planning to build a construct capable of taking over Tamriel with the power of the Heart of Lorkhan, it was clear the Chimer had to become involved. They spent the days leading up to their battle preparing, so many sleepless nights pouring over hastily made preparations. And Voryn was there to see it all through, to help his Hortator wherever possible. He had never seen Nerevar so guarded, as though the mask he'd worked so hard to create was crumbling.  
Still Voryn stood by his side, advising and helping where he could. And when the day of the fateful 'Battle of Red Mountain' arrived, he fought by Nerevar's side as well.  
It was a battle well fought, and Nerevar was a sight to behold, even in combat. Swords shimmering in the sunlight, he would lunge at the enemy with precise elegance. From a distance it appeared more of a dance than a massacre.  
The battle was over quickly, and as if they were never there to begin with, every Dwemer in Vvardenfel disappeared.  
When Nerevar commanded Voryn to keep watch over the Heart, he would obey without question. Though he saw better to simply destroy the Heart of Lorkhan and Kagrenac's tools, he instead protected them until his Hortator's return. He trusted Nerevar to make the right decision, as that was what their relationship had been built so firmly upon.  
But days passed without word from Nerevar, and the Heart had an alluring power. It was near impossible to resist, and for Voryn, its power proved too strong.  
Upon Nerevar's return, with intent to destroy the Heart of Lorkhan, he found not Voryn, but someone else. _Something_ else. Dagoth Ur, he called it; because this _thing_ wasn't his dearest friend anymore.  
Nerevar tried to reason with it, tried to appeal to whatever was left of Voryn, but it refused. It claimed he could never understand the power the Heart of Lorkhan possessed.  
So a battle commenced, brutal and bloody, but neither could gain the upper hand. Even when Nerevar had the chance, even when Dagoth Ur was crumpled in pain on the ground, he couldn't bring himself to end his closest friend. Still, the two couldn't fight for eternity.  
The world began to fade around Dagoth Ur, as he saw one final glimpse of his Sweet Nerevar. Nerevar had nearly collapsed in exhaustion, using his sword to stay partially upright. Dagoth Ur locked eyes with silvery eyes in his final moments before the world faded to black.

* * *

Dagoth Ur awoke only for a short while after their battle. He was sure he wasn't alive, that this moment was only temporary, still he would take advantage of it. Pulling himself upright, he saw a broken form lying on the ground.  
_No, surely not._  
He stepped closer, seeing the whispy white hair, the golden skin of Chimer. He dropped to his knees, taking the body in his arms. Gazing upon his love's lifeless face, he could no longer see those silver eyes that had once glimmered with such brilliance.  
_He hadn't done this, had he?_  
He examined the cold body closer. There was a bloom of crimson from his chest; a spear wound.  
_No, he knew who did this._  
He roared mournfully, his screams making even Red Mountain itself quiver with fear. Dagoth Ur, the Devil of Morrowind, cried out until he could cry no more, until what little life he had left was gone. He vowed to avenge his Sweet Nerevar, no matter how long it took.


End file.
